1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the packaging of tamales and more particularly to the automated and high speed packaging of tamales.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tamales are a meat product wrapped in corn meal which is then wrapped with a fine paper. The tamales are very fragile. They are soft and frangible. To date, the packaging of tamales has always been by hand. Tamales are placed on a loading conveyor, usually in groups of three. Individual workers are stationed along the length of the conveyor. The workers will make a sweeping motion to take three tamales at once and then place then into a can. A second set of three is similarly taken by the worker and placed in the same can. The can, with six tamales, is then transported to another area where it is filled with sauce and further packaging steps are completed, i.e., putting on a lid, etc.
To date, there have not been many successful attempts in automating this process. It is a very labor-intensive process and adds substantially to the costs. In addition, as the workers grab the tamales, the shape of the tamale is effected. That is, the tamales are quite soft and the finger indentation of the worker grasping the tamales to place them in the can may be left on the tamales.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art and provides for an automated high speed loading of tamales that does not involve hand packing.